tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kugawattan/archive1
Excuse me, sir, but I'd like you to take a look at this, please. GiselleGCaklynne 18:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) You know, if you're unsatisfied with a picture, you can always replace it by clicking "Upload a new version of this file" on the image page. That way you don't have to add a new picture to the images gallery just to replace an old picture. GiselleGCaklynne 18:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey mate, you're welcome. I've updated the template so that it adapts its width to the image. I'll tamper with the colours later. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I've just added the second character infobox, the one for BLU characters. It is an exact copy of the original red one, only that it's named Template:Character_infobox_BLU and obviously is blue-coloured. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC) To counter this "stretching" you can either break up the text with so that it isn't longer than the width of the infobox, or just centre the image with Image. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) As you can see, I've managed to learn some things during all these years, so feel perfectly free to ask me for help when needed. P.S. Could you make images for my TF2 Freaks in the near future? I love your style :D 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you hex models? Or do you know somebody that can do it? Otherwise I'll have to learn and do it myself. Not that it's a major problem, since I would need these hexed models in the future anyway, just that it'll take some time. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Screens Hey mate. I found a way you could make screens of my OCs - I modified TF2 Beta Skins pack so that there's Soldine, Handsome Rogue, Madic, Cryo and Robosol (though the last one lacks his metallic glow and black eyes). You could swap your original TF2BS folder with this one (not replace!), take screens of each character, and then place the old folder in its place. And there's already a pack with orange team, so you could use it for Orangeman's portrait. Could you do this for me? If yes, send me your email address. I'd be very grateful :). 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've seen the screens you made - they are amazing! I'm giddy with anticipation of the rest, excellent job! And thank you once again :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks for the amazing pics :D I've also just realised that since you have Soldine's hexed model, you could possibly use him in a video of yours. Not that I'm specifically asking for it - I'd just like to see him in a video made by another GModder. Anyway, keep up the great work! I'm gonna help you with this wiki as much as I can. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) A cameo among a group of TF2 Freaks is fitting and good enough for now, really :) Also, feel free to use my OCs in the future. They are TF2 Freaks as much as Vagineer or Painis Cupcake are (even though they are nowhere near as famous) and I'd really, really appreciate if they guest-starred in videos made by other GModders from time to time. I'd also like to use your Medizard in a future vid of mine, but I'll tell you more later. And about Cryo: I find your ideas interesting, and the need to differentiate Cryo and Medizard further is reasonable. Let Medizard stay the Ice Wizard he is, while I'll turn Cryo into more of a melee-focused warrior type (i.e. replace his ice shield and ice chunk throwing abilities with the ones you described). What do you think? Also, could you tell me how do you use the "icy texture"? The one you use for example when Medizard teleports and his ice clone stays behind. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Background Of course it's possible. I was able to change background colours of my own wiki quite some time ago, but I'd need to figure out how to place an image there. I'll check it out soon. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Here's what I've found in the internet. Basically, you need to make a large image similar to the one in the background of your YouTube channel (or even use the same image) and follow the instruction. In case you need help with something, just tell me and I'll try to assist you. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Done. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Pics Hey mate, I've just sent you another two models of my TF2 Freaks, Orangeman and Dr. Schadenfreude. I'll be very grateful if you make portraits for them :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Orangeman's pick is awesome :] I'll try to make Dr. Schadenfreude's model once again, I didn't check it before sending it. Of course, I'll write the articles for other TF2 Freaks. I'll be quite busy on Sunday, but during the week I should have enough time for it. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) All the images you've made are superb, many thanks :) Of course I'd like to be your Steam friend. It seems we share at least several interests and hobbies (and things we hate), and I think we should cooperate even more in the future. Cheers! P.S. Many thanks for your positive comment on my latest vid! Also, I'm looking forward to the final part of your trilogy :] Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Crap, I completely forgot about the poor Anuspy(der)... Could you make pics for him, please? I hope it isn't troublesome to you, I've already asked you to make a lot of images :|. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sony Vegas & Vagicake Hey mate! I've herd you liek Sony Vegas Pro, so: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68Kk1z8RTeI. Basically, download the program from the official site, crack it, put a serial from a keygen and voila! That's the exact way I got mine :P (Feel free to ask me if something doesn't work). Concerning Vagicake: I value your opinion high enough to reconsider my future duo/trilogy. It's still going to include Painis Vagicake prominently (too much of planning and setup to completely remove him), but I'll make sure to use him in a way that's as balanced and acceptable as possible. I'm also going to significantly alter a certain crucial event to accomodate for that, a change that I now think will definitely be for the better. Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:42, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Anuspy It's as good as all the other images you've made, which means it's ''very good :). Thanks, mate! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:58, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Background 2 My Tools -> Theme Designer -> Customize -> Background (click on "graphic") -> Upload the image I've tried to do this myself, but the size of your background file is too big. Limit is 150 kb, and the file is 160 :S 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Scratch that. It works now, but I can't see the right part of the image, my resolution is 1600x900 :(. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not adding catagories Hey Sorry bout not putting in the categories right, the problem was that it was 2 o'clock in the morning and i had just finished EnGeR's debut video and his wiki page, so i was kind of half asleep when i got to the categories. I'll pay more attention to it next time, thanks for sorting it out too :). Stylx Updated pics Hey mate! I wanted to ask you if by any chance you still have save files with Soldine and Orangeman? It would be awesome if you could retake their images with Orangeman wearing a Scotch Bonnet and Soldine with Cross-Comm Crash Helmet equipped. If not, then there's no problem. Cheers! 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. How did you make the image for your nonsensical_soldier vid? I intend to make a fad response and I'd like to know how to make a proper image for it :D Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey kuga Just wondering, should MSG be in the elemental monster catergories, since his ammo is element related (for the most part) Stolen image Unfortunately, I've never been an admin on that wiki, so I can't delete this image :( 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) u think its still a bad monster even i put less abilites and make it not overpowered and have some weaknesses, IT EVEN HAS THE TF2 MODEL THE HORSELESS HEADLESS HORSEMAN FROM TF2 WATS WRONG WITH THE PUMPKIN LORD-O-LANTERN MONSTER? I took care of the whole stolen image issue as far as I can tell. Pictures Reply Hey Kuga, By all means do better pictures, the major one is amazing :D But just one thing, for TelroSpy can you have the hat tilted in a way to make him look, um how should i put it, well in a sense suave, very mysterious, just have it tilted so you cant see his eyes, or just barely see them, thats my only request. EDIT: Just in case you don't know what hat Telro has, the hat is the detective noir, it should be easy to find, it's in the player folder for spy in Gmod already, just in case :) Thanks for going to the trouble for making these new pictures, doing what i should be doing :L (im not complainin ^_^) Stylx 17:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) TelroSpy looks amazing, great job :D Stylx 19:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pics for the Cybors Hey Kuga I'm glad you like the freaks and I would love it if you could do some pics for Cyborneer, Cyborspy, CyborMedic and CyborHeavy. Regarding the models the Cyborneer and Cyborspy Models are from Garrysmods.org from this link: http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=92285 List of equipable items on Cyborneer(links go to the official TF2 wiki articles): The Company Man Virtual Reality Headset Pip-Boy List of equipable items on Cyborspy(links go to the official TF2 wiki articles): Rouge's Col Roule Deus specs CyborMedic's model can also be found at Garrysmod.org under this link: http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=124374 CyborHeavy uses a standard RED heavy (note the model must be set to have a robotic hand to go with the Purity Fist(link to TF2 official Wiki) Regarding not making inputs into other articles, I apologise for not being more active. I will start being more active and make an article for Pancake Man. The only issue I might have is getting hold of his custom skin, as i'm not sure BlueChameleon01 is still active. ShermanZAtank 17:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuga Thank you for doing the pics for the Cybors. they look amazing. There are only two very minor issues. First in Cyborneer's pic the Wrenches he holds are supposed to use the golden texture that the Cable Kunai uses. (I know in the Cyborneer intro video they are not but they have been changed since). The other issue is Cyborheavy's arm.The purity fist has to be combined with a specific Body Group for the Heavy model which gives him a robot hand aswell. (I use the bodygroup changer tool to achieve this. If you have it set the first slider to 1 and the second to 2). I'm''' extremely grateful that you offered to do them for me and the pics look amazing. thanks again. ShermanZAtank 20:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Picture Question Hey Kuga, I was just wondering, was you planning on making a profile picture of EnGeR? Just making sure because i wasn't really all that sure and i though you was only doing Major and Telro. Again though, thanks for the awesome pictures ^_^ Stylx 20:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Boredom and Hello Hey, Sorry to randomly pop on this Wiki for no reason, I was bored... again. So yeah, nothing important here. JohnQMan Vaginvasion Hey mate! I created this Forum:Vagineer Invasion to facilitate the creation of our future tennis. We can post any ideas and discuss about the series there. '''Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Picture Dimensions question Hey kuga, May i ask what was the Dimensions of the Major Scout Guy picture you made :) Stylx 02:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome message http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWelcome-message-user You know Liam Salunga? Told him this: "Head over here if you want to make some bios for characters." and he wouldn't bloody listen to genuine advice. What in the bloody hell is wrong with him? An Idea for a video basd off your latest colab Hey Kuga I've been reading the Vagineer Invasion colab conversation and it gave me an idea. In part 4 of the plot you mention other TF2 freaks fighting off the vagineer Invasion. I was thinking that after your video of that section was posted, I could do reply of Cyborneer's own battle against a group of Vagi's. Please let me know what you think of this idea. Like I said I'll only do it once you have gotten to that point in the colab and if I get permission from you, Saris and LE. ShermanZAtank 17:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) If that idea goes through then by all means use them. I would be honoured to have Cyborneer fight alongside the others. In the event it doesn't go through let me know and i'll get to work on the video. ShermanZAtank 18:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Stolen image has been dealt with. A Question regarding an ideo for a new TF2 freak Hey Kuga I've come up with an idea for a new TF2 freak, but I'm not sure whether it qualifies with the wiki rules. The character is a female scout, and it uses a custom model for the female scout. Would this still be allowed according to wiki rules? ShermanZAtank 17:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) how can you create those fan made Pics of the monsters New OV's skin Well, I don't want confusion between the OV and Sonicrulez's Beta-Vagineer. Furthermore, giving OV a concept-like skin even more emphasises his originality, and I like this idea. I'm going to make a hex of the skin right away. Once I post a download link, make sure to update his portrait :P 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, since the BLU variant is considered the strongest, and OV is supposed to be the strongest Vagineer, I think it should be BLU. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 10:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) So you're the founder of the wiki then? I like this place, it's coming along nicely. Alongside that, I like your vids as well. Xho -- (Talk) 22:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictures and info for the Flygineers hey kugawattan i need help with putting up pictures and info on the Flygineer article can u come up with some? Apology Hi Kuga, I'm just messaging you to say i'm sorry about going overboard with the PRL Vagi page, I don't know why I based it around only 1 of them and not contact the person who came up with the monster to find out what they are like. Just like I said, i'm sorry for editing it wrong and I hope your not incredibly mad at me for using him, I just thought he was a awesome variation on the Vagineer and I wanted to put in my take on it too <:) Sorry Stylx 13:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Adding a new page for my freaks Hey Kugawattan, can I add a new page for my freaks? Becuase you deleted my freak's page last time so I guess I need to ask permission from you before I created a page. -x3striver